


There Goes the Neighborhood - Art Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 300th episode, Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Dean never came back for Sam and so they never went on the road together. Sam became a lawyer, married Jess and joined her father's law firm. Now he means to go into politics which means sanitizing his past. His campaign manager tells him he has to deal with Dean and so Sam sets out in search of him. Dean is about as pleased to see him as Sam could have expected.  He offers to "kill" himself so that he will not affect Sam's run. But now that Sam has seen Dean again, it's hard to go back.





	There Goes the Neighborhood - Art Post

**Author: amusawale**  
**Rating: G**  
**Warning: None**  
**Story:** [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174989/chapters/50402210)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This first piece, the Main aka Banner, was inspired by (and is a combination of) two different scenes in the story where Sam is sitting at his desk. The first excerpt is from the prologue, the second is from chapter six;  
"_Sam sat with his head in his hands, looking at the police report in front of him. He sighed, leaning back in his original leather office chair and sipped his expensive cognac. He closed his eyes, feeling everyone of his thirty five years...  
But first, he needed to deal with Dean Winchester; make sure he wouldn't be a problem._"  
&  
"_Who was this guy and why hadn't Dean mentioned him? He looked down at his phone as if a message or phone call would miraculously appear.  
But there was nothing._"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This piece is a scene from chapter two.  
"_The door opened a crack, a pale stubbled face appearing, intense green eyes taking him in from the tip of his professionally styled head to the toes of his wing tipped designer shoes.  
Dean Winchester in the flesh._"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This piece comes from a scene in chapter seven.  
"_His foot crashed down on the brakes and the car squealed coming to a stop just before it would have ploughed into a man standing in the middle of the road. Sam's heart was jack-hammering in his chest. Why would anyone...? Was the man suicidal or what?_"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Chapter Headers/Dividers_  
  


  



End file.
